Clary's Sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: You all know about the City of Bones, but how about her sister view about everything, Alec? Isabelle? Jace? or Shadow Hunting? Even Valentine? plus all the wonders of that world, well here it is!
1. Chapter 1

Clary's Sister

Chapter 1

I was lying around the house on our couch bored out of my mind. I had a book called, _'Gone with the Wind'. _It was old, but I liked it. I never got around to reading it, but I'm in the middle of it now. I'm where Scarlett O'Hara/Hamilton is home and finds out her family was dirt poor and her mother was dead. It was kind of hard to read this book because she was a bitch and whined a lot. She was also cruel to a lot of people. I heard our bedroom door close and I looked up to see Clary. She was my Twin sister; I'm older by ten minutes.

I never let it go because it bugs her. She had fiery red hair and green eyes and a bit on the short side like our mom. I we had the same eyes, but blond hair. My hair was at my shoulder blades, but I was thinking about cutting it. I smiled at her and she tilted her head to look at the cover of my book. She shook her head and laughed to herself. There was a knock on the door and Clary called.

"Come in"! I set my place and set my book where I was sitting as I stood up. I put a hand over my chest and said in mock shock.

"How could you say that?! Who knows what crazy person was at the door to end us"! She rolled her eyes with another smile and Simon walked in.

"Well then, way to be rude and I came to hang out with you guys"! I snorted as he looked at Clary when she was looking away. I smirked at his pink face when he saw me looking at him and gave me a glare that said, 'Shut up or else'. I shrugged and asked.

"So, what's up"? Simon Lewis had normal Brown hair and eyes with glasses and usually jeans and a pictured T-shirt on and sometimes he wears jackets. Simon said.

"Let's go out or something; it's already 8:00 o'clock". Mom was at some art thing and her friend Luke was with her or doing his own thing. I looked at Clary and she said sure and they looked at me.

"I might as well". I was in a simple pair of gray jeans and a light blue V-neck T-shirt. I slipped my phone in my pocket and Simon asked.

"So, where do the Fray twins want to go"? Me and Clary looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the same time. I spoke as me and Clary got a genius idea.

"For just saying that to us…" Clary finished for me.

"We'll go to the club Pandemonium". Simon looked at us blankly before throwing his head back and groaning. We both laughed at his reaction. He was the nerd time and little thinks like Star Wars, Star Trek, video games (even if I'm a gamer myself) and player of Dungeons and Dragons. Since I described him you can see his descriptions fit well. I pointed to the door.

"Off to the club we go"! Before they could say anything, I ran out the door. I heard them laughing behind me as I ran past our Neighbors house, Madam Dorothea and to the curb, whistling for a cab. Clary and Simon were breathing a little heavy behind me. Clary said.

"You can walk next time"! I threw my hair into a ponytail as I said.

"I was excited and bored". She sighed and nodded, used to me already. We stared calling for a cab for the next five minutes and then I was starting to get frustrated a lot. Then a cab showed up with me in the window on the right, Clary in the middle and Simon next to her. I forgot the address and Simon told the guy and I yawned, feeling a little tired and went to fall asleep on the window door, but my head was on Clary's shoulder and I fell asleep.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Clary with Simon already out and Pandemonium out the window on our right. Simon reached over and paid the driver when I and Clary got out. Walking across the street, we saw the big line and I groaned.

"It's so big"! I then laughed under my breath at how that sounded and Simon seemed to be coughing. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what's funn-". Her eyes widened as we got in line and with a red face, slapped me in the arm. I rubbed my arm, a playful glare on my face. The line was moving along and every once in a while, I would look to the side to see how long it was going to take. Simon laughed.

"Calm down, Erin, the line is moving". He spoke too quickly because it stopped and I looked over with everyone else to see a guy with spiky hair that was blue and had some kind of stick in his hand. It was normal; people from this club looked weird.

"You got to be kidding me; you can't bring that thing it here". The big baldheaded Bouncer was the one that said this. The blue haired boy looked at him shocked.

"It's part of my costume". The Bouncer looked at his with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's that supposed to be". He grinned and said.

"A Vampire Hunter, Its fake rubber see"? He bent it easily and he finally let him in and the line moved up smoothly. We got up there five minutes later and he looked the three of us over and let us in. The club was already full of people. Clary was staring after the blue haired boy and I smiled shaking my head as Simon sighed.

"You thought he was cute, didn't you Clary"? She elbowed him, but didn't say anything. I said to Simon.

"Of course she is, she likes the creepy ones". Simon rolled his eyes as Clary glared and gave me an elbow to the stomach and I gave a grunt of my own.

"I do not". I shrugged and grinned and she shook her head with a grin of her own. She could never stay mad at me long. She told me before that it was not fair. I always answered back that it was charm. I looked around to see everyone around either sweaty dancing all over each other or making out, like the Japanese couple in the corner.

Clary was staring at the blue haired boy again and I saw his face and I don't know why, but I felt weird about him. I don't know what, it was at the tip of my tongue, but I could not find the thought.

Simon said after trying to get her attention. He started talking about the music and I saw that the Blue haired and some pretty girl with black flowing hair and I mean beautiful. I'm not into girls that way, but there was no wonder that he chose her at all. I was also looking around when Simon said.

"Meanwhile, I'm into cross dressing and I'm sleeping with your mom". I looked at him blankly and said.

"I'm not calling you Papa or Dad". He flushed red and I heard no reaction from Clary so I looked over and saw her staring at two guys, a blond and a black haired boy were following the blue haired and black haired girl. I frowned, don't they look suspicious. I saw the blond one pull something out of his jacket and my eyes widened what I realized it was a knife. What? Is the blond the black haired girl's ex and the other guy his best friend and he wants revenge or something. I looked over at Clary to see that she saw it too. She yelled in shock and Simon said sorry thinking about earlier, I said hurriedly.

"No! That guy has a knife"! Clary nodded and Simon squinted his eyes, but said.

"I don't see anything". Clary asked.

"How could you not, they are right there". I said.

"Just because they are wearing black don't mean their invisible. Oh shit, they went in"! Clary shouted what and Simon looked concerned.

"Really? I call security, both of you wait here". He walked off, pushing bodies out of the way. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, if we waiting the two in there could be dead and if we went so could we, not having anything to defend ourselves with.

Clary decided on her own and rushed ahead. Cursing her in my head, I quickly rushed after her. Like I'd let anyone harm my sister. We went to the storage room and I asked her with a frown.

"Are you sure"? She nodded and she opened the door and I looked inside, it was a normal closet, things on the floor like cables and other electronic stuff, not like anyone came in. I shook my head and thought that people just don't disappear like that. I looked around and suddenly everything became clear. I saw the pretty girl with the back hair along with the two boys. I was right one was blond and the other had black hair. Now that I look at it, the two black haired people looked the same, siblings? Cousins?

I and Clary ducked behind the nearest pillar as I saw the blue haired guy tied to another pillar, arms behind his and ankles tied up. The blond was pacing with that knife that got us here in the first place.

"So, if there any more of your kind here, you haven't told us". His kind? I know it ain't racist; everyone in the room looked white except for the two black haired ones, who had an olive skin tone. Maybe religion or something like that? That is something I will never support, hating someone because of that. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the blue haired guy's words.

"I don't know what you're talking about". The black haired boy spoke.  
"He means Demons, you do know what those are, right"? I swallowed with my dry throat and was happy they could not hear it. Was Demons a Gang name or something? The blond one said in a voice that sounded like her was drawling.

"Demons, Religiously defined as Hell's Denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood her for the purpose of the Clave to be any malevolent spirit who's origin is out of its own home dimension-". He was stopped and my mind was reeling, what the hell is he talking about? He is talking like Demons are real and the blue haired boy is one. The girl said.

"That's enough Jace". So that is his name, surprisingly it fits him and he is talking about Demos, why is my mind wandering off! They are on the Crazy Train and I do not want to be aboard. If we move, we'll get caught for sure and I will not leave without Clary. After a bit of this craziness, the blue haired boy said.

"I can tell you where Valentine is". I had a feeling he was not talking about the holiday. The black haired girl 'Jace' called 'Isabelle' said with a flip of her hair.

"Just kill it, he won't say anything". Kill? It? I don't want to witness a murder! 'Jace' had a look on his face as he gripped the knife closer and the blue haired boy said with wide eyes.

"Wait! I can tell you where Valentine is! All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-". Jace got a pissed look in his eyes as he said.

"By the Angel, every time you capture one of you bastards, you say you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is and you can join him there". I paled and did not want to see this. Then Clary jumped out and said.

"Stop, you can't do this"! I choked up as a gasp as I sprung out next to her, protective. My heard was hammering against my ribcage and I felt like I was about to fall out of my mouth if I opened it. I agreed with what she did, but that did not mean I was not nervous. I schooled my face into a normal expression, not showing what I felt. They all looked at us in shock.

The back haired boy was the one that spoke. "What's this"? Oh, I don't know you trying to kill a blue haired boy and calling him a eomon, but nothing weird at all. Jace said.

"Girls, you seen one before, your sister is one". Jace took a step closer and I tensed.

"Mundie girls and they can see us". See him? He is right in front of us. Clary said.

"Of course we can see you, we are not blind". He looked from her to my face back to her and said.

"Oh, but you are. You just don't know it". I licked my lips and said.

"We ain't blind enough to see you trying to kill someone". He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and he looked amused, I narrowed my eyes at him. He tilted his head slightly and mumbled something like.

"She doesn't like me very much". I glared at him more and was about to say something like 'Of course you Murderer', but he said.

"But why do you care if I kill him"? Clary answered for me.

"Because killing people is wrong"! He nodded like he thought she was right and then he said.

"Your both right, killing people is wrong. That's not a person little girl, he's a monster". Isabelle warned him to knock it off and he was talking nonsense. Clary said.

"You're Crazy, I called the police, and they are on their way". Good plan, maybe they'll freak out and leave, sense the sarcasm. The black haired boy said we were lying, but he looked doubtful. I said.

"Yeah, so you should-". I never got to finish because the blue haired boy tackled Jace to the ground and I jumped in shock as Clary tripped and fell. There were almost near us and grabbed Clary and jumped away as far as I could. I groaned quietly as I landed on my back. I and Clary scampered back. Isabelle hit it with the whip in her hand and my eyes widened, I was shocked to think or say anything negative about it.

I gulped heavy as he stabbed it in the chest and instead of blood, it was black liquid. I felt sick as he pulled it out and the black blood was on the blade, to the hilt. Jace had the back stuff on him all over. The thing screamed and said.

"The Forsaken will take you all". Then it seemed to fold on itself and it disappeared. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was staring at the two boys. I caught eyes to eyes with the black haired boy and he glared at me with hatred and I flinched back a little, his look making it look like I done him wrong personally. Jace was calmly looking around. I heard a gasp of pain and I spun around.

My eyes were already in a pissed off glare. The Isabelle girl had her whip wrapped around her wrist. I took two long steps forward, the protective feeling inside of me. I snapped.

"Let go"!

"You both almost got Jace killed"! I scowled as we, does she had a listening problem?!

"I said let go"! My voice was quiet and my face was stony, like it normally was when I was pissed. She looked at me shocked for a second, but then glared again. I heard Jace said quietly.

"Let her go". With giving me one last glare, she did. Clary rubbed her wrist. I'm very protective of the things I care about and my family is that. The back haired boy said.

"Let's bring them back with us, I bet Hodge would like to them". Isabelle said.

"We are not bringing them to the Institute, they are both Mundane". Jace said.

"Or are they. Little girls, have you had dealing with demons, walked with warlocks, talked with Night Children-". That sprung a thought with me and I said without thinking.

"Vampires". Clary looked at me in shock while the other three looked at me intently. I shrugged.

"What? I read it in a book". The two I dubbed as siblings, but Jace stared at me a little longer, but looked between the both of us. Clary called him crazy and said she didn't believe in demons. I heard Simon's voice.

"Clary? Erin"? I looked up in shock, I forgot all about it. The door opened and I saw Simon and one of the Bouncers, the same one that was at the door.

"Where are those guys the one with the knives". I gaped and looked behind me. Jace raised his eyebrows and Isabelle smirked. I clenched my fist which was at my sides. Jace was apparently enjoying this and gave a mocking shrug which made me even madder. Clary said it was nothing and they must have left. Simon looked at me with a frown as I was glaring at the three of them.

"Erin? What happened"? I looked a deep breath and turned around to say.

"They must have gotten away". The Bouncer was annoyed and Simon looked awkward. Isabelle giggled from behind me and I felt my fist shaking, it was like she asked me to punch her. Sighing in defeat, I said.

"Well, let's go. Sorry was wasting your time". I looked at the Bouncer as I said this. He nodded.

"Just get out of this closet". He walked out and Clary said.

"I don't think I want to be here no more, let's go". I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah". Simon nodded and we walked out of the club, at the curb and they talked, which I was lost in my thoughts. Demons, Night Children/Vampires and Warlocks? What the Hell?! It was like a bad Halloween movie.

"ERIN"! I looked to see Simon trying to call me.

"The Taxi is here! Seriously what is wrong with you"? I shrugged.

"Nothing". He sighed shaking his head and I got in the middle, Clary and Simon on my either side. Simon sensed we didn't want to talk so he was quiet. I dug in my pocket for the phone and looked at the time. My eyes widened.

"It's 11:50, mom going to be pissed". Clary gave a sigh and Simon patted me on the shoulder.

"It shouldn't be too bad". It stopped at our apartment and I dug in my pocket for the cab far here since Simon did it last time. We said by and we walked in. Mom was of course waiting on the couch. I sighed quietly, here we go. Clary seemed to wait for the same thing.

She frowned at us and asked. "So, where have the two of you been at 12:10 in the morning". She had her arms crossed over her chest. I decided to speak first.

"We were at the place Pandemonium, but-". She didn't let me finish.

"So, you decided to do that instead of come home at a normal time". Clary said.

"We tried, but the traffic was bad". She asked.

"So the traffic was three hours long". I sighed and said since I was tired.

"Mom, can you do this tomorrow, it was a long day and I'm tired". Her eyes softened and she let us go. Pulling the ponytail out and put the band somewhere. I found some shorts and a tank top. Clary did the same. The room was simple, we had to sides of the room, the right was mine and the left was hers.

While she had an art board and Sketch pads all over and regular twin bed, I had my twin bed and a large book case with about close to a hundred books, from Luke, birthdays or me buying them myself. You can say I loved to read a lot. I looked to see my '_Gone with the Wind' _on my dresser. Mom or Luke must have put it there. I said.

"Night Clary". She smiled and said.

"Night Erin". I opened the covers and fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

**So there it is, my first Mortal Instruments Fan-Fic. I might seem mean to Isabelle or even Alec. I actually love the both of them a lot! But this is my character and all she saw and heard was a cry of pain from her sister and got mad. You all know how Alec was in the book, I'm not saying it was good or bad, but it was the way he acted. I hope I made none of them act Occ, because I think I didn't. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the Characters. Only at this point do I own Erin Fray.

Clary's Sister

Chapter 2

It was quiet most of the day; Mom sent us her frowns look that said, 'I'm disappointed in both of you'. I managed to ignore it as I sat with my book. I didn't feel like reading when my eyes started to ache and I put the book down. I and Clary were alone; Luke and Mom were out again. I wonder what they could be doing, they have been busy lately. I'll ask Luke, sometimes he tells me things and sometimes he does not.

I guess it depends on what it is. I walked behind the couch as quiet as I could to see Clary drawing like usual. I peered over her shoulder to see her drawing a picture of…is that the crazy Jace guy? He had looks, but really? I smiled as she managed to enlarge the arm bigger than it should be and I said.

"Nice drawing". She slapped the cover down and glared at me.

"Don't look"! I shrugged and said.

"I didn't think you were that into that Jace guy". She shook her head, a faint blush on her face.

"I am not! I just didn't know what to draw at the moment"! I shrugged and looked away saying.

"Sure…" She smacked me with the sketch book and I rubbed my arm dramatically.

"Well, fine that hurt". She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but the phone rang and she went to get it. Clary looked nervous when she answered.

"Yes"? It was quiet and I waiting and then her eyes widened in shock and then they narrowed as she yelled.

"SIMON"! I laughed as I figured out he played some kind of prank on her. She moved the phone piece away from the mouth part and said.

"Simon says hi". I called back.

"Hi Simon"! She went back to talking to him. Man, I'm bored…again! I wish I could have something to do. I really don't want to go out either. We are on thin ice with Mom right now. She then started talking about what happened and I groaned loudly, lying on the couch on my back. Clary said.

"That's just Erin, she's bored again". I turned to look at her and she laughed at whatever he said. I think it's funny how obvious she is. I'm not in to that kind of stuff, but even I noticed. I waited to hear what he wanted. I heard Clary say.

"My mom. She wasn't happy that we were late. It was messy". That was an understatement. I got bored and got off the couch. Grabbing my book, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a banana. Peeling it back, I walked over to the table and ate my food as I read. I heard them talk about some kind of poetry thing and I winced when I heard it would be Eric. Talk about ears bleeding.

She ended the call quickly and I just finished my banana to see her on the couch fake reading and I just started on the cereal. I laughed under my breath and heard the key in the lock. Oh, since mom is coming home, she wants to pretend she is doing something else. I finished my food and put in the sink. Grabbing my book under my arm, I walked back into the living room. It was Luke instead of Mom. Luke just showed up when we were really young and been with us ever since.

Our father, Jonathan Clark died in a Car accident in Albany before we were born. He was in the military and I find it kind of sad that he was in the military, but died in a car accident. Sometimes I feel bad that I don't feel bad for him, maybe because I didn't know him. You know the saying; you can't miss what you never had.

Anyway Luke came in and saw us. He had a bunch of cardboard boxes that were flat in his arms and he set them down on the floor. Clary said.

"Hey un-, Hey Luke". I grinned, she used to call him that, but I always stuck to something else.

"Hey, Lukey"! He smiled at the both of us. It was a nickname I had ever since I was little with him and even if he rolled his eyes sometimes, I knew he loved it. Luke rolled his shoulders.

"Why does this place not have an elevator"? Clary said back as I sat on the couch.

"Because it's old and has character". Luke grinned at her that was such a Clary answer. I looked at what he placed on the floor and asked.

"Hey, you have any books for me"? He chuckled and reached behind him, a small bag behind him. He pulled a book out and tossed it to me. I grinned at him in thanks and looked at the cover. It had a circle with flames in the middle, blue cover and the words '_**DIVERGENT**_' in silver and white. It looked interesting enough. I heard Clary ask.

"What are the boxes for"? Luke said.

"Your mother wanted to pack up some things". His voice sounded weird and my head snapped up to look at him and saw he was looking away from us. I asked.

"And what would that be"? He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows, since I couldn't do it by one only. He avoided my look and said.

"Extra things lying around the house. Getting in the way, you know she never throws anything away. What are you doing, Clary? What book you have, Erin"? I rolled my eyes and leaned more into the couch, way to change the subject and badly too. He took the book and read the back. It had something to do with Motley folk and stuff about ghost, goblins and demons. I winced slightly at that, remembering last night, but shook it off.

I am prepared to tell myself it did not happen at all. Jace, Isabelle and Alec do not exist and the blue haired 'demon' does not either. I walked onto a gang war that is what I tell myself. It's easier to believe. Clary then asked.

"Luke, do you ever see something that no one else can see"? He looked at shocked for a moment. I knew what she was talking about and I bit my lip nervously, looking down at the floor. I want to tell Luke, even if I don't tell Mom something, I always tell Luke, but I felt like I shouldn't this time. My feelings are usually right, so I went with it. Luke said.

"You mean if I was only to witness a crime, that sort of thing". I frowned; it was a simple answer, but the way he sounded made me doubt it. Clary shook her head.

"No, I mean if other was around and you were the only one who could see something. That sort of thing". I looked at Luke for his answer and he was somehow looking at both of us at the same time.

"Clary, you're an Artist, just like your mother. That means you see the world in ways other people don't. It's your gift to see the beauty and horror in ordinary things. It doesn't make you crazy, just different. Nothing is wrong with being different". His gaze was on Clary while he talked but then he looked at me.

"Do you feel the same, Rin"? He used his nickname for me. I nodded my head slowly, who said I had to hide the whole thing from him. He gave me a small smile.

"Your imagination is bigger than most. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a writer later on. It's just the way you think, you see". I nodded again. He looked relieved but I had a hard time believing him. While I did have an imagination, it was hard to believe I would dream up something that real. With names and everything. People I never even read or seen before. But for once, I kept all of this to myself.

I lost in my thoughts until I heard the door open and my mom come in with a box. She was a nice woman. I loved her a lot. She had red hair, a little darker than Clary's and our green eyes. Like Luke said, she was an artist and really good at it too. I know where Clary got her skills from. But I could maybe draw a person…a stick person. Yeah, it was that bad. Reading as you can tell is my best option. It's what made me and Luke closer.

She thanked Luke and he was tense. I had a feeling that stirred my stomach at this. Mom said.

"Sorry it took so long to find a space. There must be a million people at the park today-"Clary interrupted her.

"What is with all these boxes"? Mom froze staring at us. She looked at Luke, but then came between me and Clary. I could feel the tension in the air. I looked at how tired she looked and was concerned right away. I touched her shoulder.

"Mom, are you okay". She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm fine". I also nodded, even if I knew the concern was still in my eyes. Clary looked at us and asked.

"Is this about last night"? To me, it seems bigger than that though. Mom thought so too.

"No, but maybe a little. You both shouldn't have done what you did last night. You knew better". Clary sighed.

"And I already apologized. Are you grounding me, get it over with then". I frowned, how could she not see whatever was bothering her must be worse than that? I sent Clary a dirty look and she frowned at me. She looked at Luke and he told her to tell us.

"We are going on vacation". Luke and Mom looked tense and I was getting aggravated. I hated when things were kept from me. I asked.

"Why does that have to do with anything"? Luke looked blank, like no emotion at all. Mom looked nervous, her lip between her teeth and Clary looked as confused as I felt. Mom said.

"The four of us are going-to the farmhouse". I raised an eyebrow. That is not anything to stress over at all. Clary and I asked at the same time.

"How long"? Mom said.

"For the rest of the summer". I and Clary looked at her in shock. Is she serious? What about Simon? Or Luke's shop? Movies? Book Shops? Luke bought that farmhouse ten years ago in upstate New York. I had friends here too. Maybe if I got a real explanation why, I could deal with it. Clary jumped up and started talking about the after school party, her Tisch thing and her art group. I looked at them all with my arms across my chest and my back still against the couch. Mom said to her.

"I'm sorry about Tisch. Simon will understand and so will your art group". Clary was then yelling at Luke to tell Mom it was not fair. All he told her was that it was her decision. I knew a scowl was on my lips and I asked sharply.

"Why"? She looked at for the first time and my eyes were narrowed into a glare. I repeated myself.

"Why do we have to go now, hm"? She frowned a bit and said.

"I need to get away. I need the peace, the quiet and we are low on money-"Clary said.

"Then sell one of Dad's stocks"! I gave a grimace and said.

"Clary"! She frowned giving me an angry look and said to Mom.

"Look, if you want to go, I don't care. Both us can stay here without you. I can work, Simon says they are always hiring. We are both old enough to stay by ourselves"! Mom yelled out loudly.

"No! I pay you back for your art classes! It isn't optional; you are both too young to be by yourselves"! I had enough. I stood up and made sure that I kept my face in that stony look. It made a fight easier.

"Why"?! Mom face was startled when she looked at me and she was startled and even flinched a little when she looked at my face. I would have felt bad, but I blocked that out. Mom asked.

"Erin, you want a new book-". I slammed my hand in the couch rest and ignored the slight pain it gave me.

"That's not what I meant and don't say for the peace and work because we know that's bullshit"! Luke snapped.

"Erin, watch your language"! I rolled my eyes angrily and snapped.

"Why, it's the truth"? I sighed and looked at my Mother. I said which shaking my head.

"If you would just tell me why, I would have no problem. BUT, you are lying to me and Clary and you know how much I hate that! Don't you think it is fair to let us know things, since we are old enough? In a week I and Clary will be 16 for God's sake. We deserve to know"! She frowned while looking at me and there was a crash. I looked to see that Luke had knocked something over. I glared over at him and pointed at him.

"And you! You know and you won't tell me! I always tell you things and you can't do the same for me Luke! How is that fair at all, huh"?! I was breathing a little heavy at this point with my arms again crossed tightly across my chest. He glared at me and made a sound. He angry and very tense as he said.

"Don't you look and say that to me"! I hissed out.

"What? The truth"? He ignored me and shook his head.

"I'm leaving". I gave a snort, what? He can't win this argument, so he wants to run off. He heard and I knew he must know what I am thinking. You see, Clary had a temper and so did I. But the difference was that I spent more time on it and spat out words like they were freshly carved daggers. It worked for me and I knew where to get to most people, so it was very effective.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the words "Bane". Luke said.

"You can't keep on going to him forever". I heard my Mom said.

"But the twins-". Luke said.

"Are not Johnathan". What does this have to do with my father? It's not like will get in a car accident every time we get into one. They started arguing and Luke went to go out the door. My mom gave a little yell and I looked to see Simon as Luke yelled.

"Jesus"! Simon said.

"No, though I had been told I have a resemblance to him". I snorted to myself despite the argument, leave it to Simon. Simon asked if we could hang out later and we decided we were going to hang out with him. She tried to make us stay and Clary was sarcastic with her. I ignored the small bit of guilt in my stomach as Clary dragged both me and Simon down the street.

/ / / / / /

After Simon complained about being dragged she let us go. I sighed and looked back at the house. We all just needed time to cool down. What I said is true though even if it could have been handled better. She was hiding something from me and I want to know what. And also who the hell 'Bane' is?

"-in, Erin"! I jumped and looked to see Simon waving a hand in front of my face. I smacked it away and he rolled his eyes.

"Damn, you do that a lot now. Are you in the Twilight Zone or something"? I rolled my eyes this time and said back.

"No, but my nerd radar is going off every time I'm near you. It puts me out of whack". He faked a hurt look and Clary groaned.

"Simon, you know why she is not in the best moods". Simon frowned and stared intently at my face. I pushed part him into the Nacho Mama. It was some Mexican place. Which Clary got a plate of Nacho's, I didn't want anything. Simon was still kind of start at me and I snapped.

"What is it"? He said.

"Maybe you should watch what you say. You can be cruel at times, you know". I froze and looked at him with a glare. Clary must of told him what I said.

"It's the truth, sometimes you have to use words to get things done. They might have been mad, but I didn't hurt them". He shrugged and said to Clary.

"Like I said, you know how your Mom gets". He grinned at her and she snapped at him. I placed my chin in my palm. They were not hurt. Mom didn't know how to answer because I _know_ I was right. And Luke was angry because I caught him and Mom lying. That must be it! I would never hurt them to get a point across. I'm not cruel to my family. I zoned back in when Clary phone rang. I looked to see an annoyed look on her face and knew right away it was Mom and I knew I would be getting a call. Simon knew this too as he said to her.

"I could tell from the look on your face. Are you going to talk to her"? Clary shook her head.

"Not right now". It would be better for us to cool off. I really don't want to have a shouting match over the phone. Clary agreed with me.

"I don't want to fight with her and neither does Erin, right"? She looked at me and I nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll say sorry and try to figure out what to later". Clary then got a voice mail saying she should talk about it. I frowned listening to it and then my phone started to ring. Staring at it, I flipped it open. I looked at the _Mom _across the screen and sighed. I could feel Simon's and Clary resolve on me. I snapped it shut with resolve and listened to the voicemail she sent me.

"_Erin, I'm sorry about earlier. If you and your sister come home, we could try to work something out". _

I winced slightly and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I shoved the phone in and raised my eyebrows.

"What"? Simon looked away and Clary share a look with me only real siblings could understand, 'we'll talk to her later'. I gave a nod. Me and Clary both said.

"We will talk to her about it later". We walked out and they started talking about a Poerty thing Eric was in. I groaned.

"And I thought my ears could live today". Clary laughed and Simon dumped his shoulder with mine.

"Come on, it won't be that bad". I shrugged with a grin. They started talking about band names and I gave my in out every once in a while. Simon said.

"Eric suggested Lawn Chair Crisis". I laughed a bit loudly at that one. Clary said in return as Simon scowled playfully at me.

"Maybe Eric should stick to gaming". Simon said back.

"Then we would have to find a new drummer". I smirked.

"So that's his instrument. Because the stereotype is bands equal girls". Simon grinned.

"You are right about that one, but for your information Eric already has a girlfriend". Who would date him? Clary thought the same and asked him. Simon said.

"Shelia Barbarino". Figures. My eyes widened in shock and I froze when I looked across the sidewalk to see someone with pointed ears and yellow eyes. I froze as their eyes locked on mine. It looked feral, animalistic like. This person/animal stared at me and bared sharp looking teeth before running off. Clary shook my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Erin"? I swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Y-yeah, let's got and let our ears bleed and die of blood loss". That got Simon arguing with me. After he stopped he started talking about needing a girlfriend and said he should take Eric's advice and look for the girl with the most 'rocking bod'. I shook my head and then nodded in agreement as she called him a sexist pig.

After all that walking we ended up in the Java Jones, a Coffee place and we picked a place in the back. Seemed good enough. Eric was swaying on stage and his hair was even dyed pink at the edges. Clary seemed to beg Simon to get out of there, but he denied it saying he was a man of his word. Simon asked her if she wanted something and said.

"Black coffee, just like my soul". I gave a snort and said.

"Maybe you should be the one reciting poetry talking like that". She rolled her eyes and smacked me. Simon asked me and I rubbed my head saying.

"Same, just sugar". He nodded and with a grin, went to go get it. Me and Clary were sitting there and I said.

"We can't deny what we saw". She looked at me shocked and I could not get the feral man out of my head with the sharp teeth. She said.

"Nothing really happened". I sighed and looked at her with a frown.

"I think we should look into it". She shook her head.

"It's best to leave it for now". I sighed again and decided to give her an answer by shrugging. Some tapped me on the shoulder and I looked to see a blond girl.

"Are either of you dating him"? I answered for us.

"No". The blond smiled and asked.

"Does he have a girlfriend"? I grinned and said.

"You'd have to ask my sister on that one". Clary sent me a questioning look, bur I ignored it. The blond then asked, looking suspicious.

"Is he gay"? I choked on a laugh as Clary said.

No". I guess Simon was good looking, but we saw each other as brother and sister. Clary and him on the other hand, I knew Simon liked her, I think everyone did, but her. That's usually how it goes though, isn't it. I don't know how Clary feels for him really, her never exploring that side of their relationship.

Simon came back with our coffee. "I really hate it when they run out of mugs. These things are hot"! I smiled in thanks as he gave me my coffee. I took a small sip as Clary quietly told Simon about the blond after hesitating a little. My head snapped toward the stage when I heard Eric.

"Sorry about that guys, I'm Eric and this is my homeboy Matt on the drums. My first poem is called Untitled"! Well, isn't that creative? I set my coffee down on the table next to me, knowing I would not be able to drink it normally when he starts. Eric screamed into my microphone as he wrapped his hands around it like he was strangling it.

"Come, my Faux Juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slater every protuberance with arid zeal"! I gaped as he finished.

"What in J. K. Rowling was that"?! Simon laughed at my Harry Potter reference and said.

"It was not that bad"! Clary asked with a giggle.

"Who uses the words Loins"? Simon looked grim as he said.

"Eric does, in every single one of his poems". I paled and said.

"Sorry, Simon. But this is the last poetry thing of Eric's I'm going to no matter how much of a good friend you are". He nodded which I looked at us 'I understand'. Eric went on and I cringed.

"Turgid is my torment! Agony swells within"! I nodded honestly.

"Here, it sure does"! Simon and Clary laughed at my blank face. I shrugged at their looks and said.

"I read all kinds of things, it's what makes me a genius and even the poetry I read could never compare to this puke on words". They shook their heads at the first part and knew how much I loved my books. It's why I and Luke were so close. I frowned thinking about it. He never really is upset. Sometimes when I talk in a agreement he gets a look on his face, but I never really seen him mad.

When this is all over, I'll talk to him and it will be like the fight never happened. I went back to what they were talking about and caught Simon saying.

"…I like someone else". I shifted awkwardly and took a sip of my coffee. Simon must have forgot I was here because I was being quiet and all. Clary said back.

"Okay". I resisted the urge to face palm. How dense can someone be? Clary asked after a minute.

"You're not Gay, are you"? My eyes widened and I stood up grabbing my coffee.

"I-I have to do something, be right back"! I walked away and felt my face heat up a little. I did not want to be there for that conversation no matter how much I tease the both of them. I leaned against the wall and drank my now cooler coffee, looking over the coffee place. Eric was just about done (Thank God). I dropped my coffee when I saw someone. He had blond hair and almost golden eyes. He looked like he was holding in laughter with a grin on his face.

Jace. He was a few feet from where Clary and Simon were. Some glared at me because I got coffee on their shoes and I saw sorry with my eyes narrowed at the blond boy. Why is he following us? So much for getting away from that Demon crap. It was like last night too, he had on black clothes.

He waved at her and I glared, he better stay away from her! He walked past me and I felt a pat on my shoulder. He gave me a sarcastic smirk and I knew he could match me to my usual sarcasm. He walked out and before I knew what I was doing I followed him. I heard Clary behind me a second later. It was probably like before, we could see him, but nobody else could.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw us standing there like, '_how dare they follow me or are they stupid'. _He would be right, it is stupid, but I was always stupidly curious. He started for a second and then said randomly.

"Your friend's poetry is terrible". I looked at him blankly and I could feel Clary do the same as she asked.

"What"? Jace repeated himself.

"I said his poetry was terrible. It sounded like he ate a dictionary and was puking up words at random". I muttered.

"That's why I said". I was elbowed in the ribs as Clary glared at Jace.

"I don't care about Eric's poetry! I want to know why you are following us"! He said.

"Who said I was following the both of you"? Before Clary could snap back at him, I rolled my eyes and said.

"Okay listen up, enough with the games. Tell us what you want already"! He gave me an amused look and I clenched my teeth in a closed my mouth. He was really getting on my nerves and not many people can do that. Clary set a hand on my shoulder and said to him.

"She's right; do you want us to call the police"? He rolled his eyes slightly.

"And tell them what, invisible people are following you"? I snapped.

"No, just an Asshole". He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then". He looked at the both of us and titled his head to the side slightly.

"It's interesting; you look and act like normal Mundane, but you can both can see me". I crossed my arms over my chest and mumbled.

"Unfortunately". He seemed to ignore this. Clary asked.  
'What's a Mundane"? That is something I want to know. He said.

"Someone of the Human world, like the both of you". I frowned.

"That's like saying you're not human". He shook his head a little.

"I am, but just not like you". That does not make any sense. Clary frowned at him as she said.

"So that's why you were laughing at us, you think you are better". Jace said.

"I was laughing because declarations of love amuse me, especially when it's unrequited". I glared, knowing what he was referring to.

"You are an Asshole". Clary was confused by this and I wondered why she was this dense. Jace asked me.

"For what? Telling the truth"? I shook my head.

"No, for being an Ass about it". He asked.

"Then why did you leave the area"? I narrowed my eyes.

"Didn't feel like being there, never knew your life was so boring you had to bother with others". He shook his head with a tiny smile.

"My life is never boring". Clary was looking back and forth between us.

"That does not explain why you are here". Jace shrugged.

"Hodge thought you both might be dangerous, though you two don't know it". Clary then started saying we saw him kill someone last night. I think I'm going crazy because what person actually bleeds black. I brought back to their conversation when Clary asked.

"Who is Hodge"? Jace said.

"My Tutor. I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary". He leaned a bit and asked.

"Let me see your right hands". I pulled my right hand closer to me wearily. Clary made him swear to leave us alone if we did and Clary nudged me with a look. With a huff, I did grudgingly. He took my hand in his left and Clary's in his right. I tensed at the unfamiliar person touching me, even if it was only on my hand. He looked at every inch of our hands. I looked to see him face disappointed when he was done.

"Are either of you left handed"? We both shook our heads no and I asked why. He said.

"Most Shadowhunters get their marks on their right hand or left, if you are left handed like I am, when they are young. It's a permanent rune that lends an extra force with weapons". I looked blankly at the normal looking left hand he showed us. He said.

"Be relaxed and wait for it to come for you". I did and just looked at the hand, pretended I was not looking for something. I then showed up like something coming into focus and it was an eye on the back of his hand. I just stared at the weirdness and Clary asked if it was a tattoo and I scowled at how smug he looked at the moment.

"I knew it, but it's not a tattoo, but a rune". I looked at him a little surprised and could not help the small smile that was on my face.

"A rune? Like some kind of historic writing"? Jace shrugged.

"I guess you could say that, it's burned into our skin". MY smile stretched a little bigger. Clary sighed and said to me.

"No is not the time for that, Erin". I shrugged, not bothered by the annoyance in her tone. I had a liking for history. Clary asked, surprised.

"They make you fight better with weapons"? Jace said.

"Among other things. Anyway, both of you should come with me now, it's getting late". What?! But he just said that he would leave us alone. Clary was thinking the same thing.

"What? I thought you were going to leave us alone"? He said plainly.

"I lied. There has not been a human in a hundred year who knows about us, let alone two". Clary was a bit angrier than before and I was too. Can we ever trust this guy at all?! She asked.

"About us? People who believe in Demons"? Jace said like he had to correct her.

"People who kill them. We're called Shadowhunters. Though Downworders have other names for us". He then said.

"Night children. The Fey. Warlocks. The magical folk of this dimension". Vampires and wizards. What is this Harry Potter? I would feel better if it was, I would know what to do then. Clary asked.

"What about Mummies"? Jace gave a snort and said.

"Don't be ridiculous". I sighed and said sarcastically.

"Damn, there goes my dream of unwrapping a Mummy". He smirked and I could tell he was amused. I was not kidding when I said I used my mouth in situations a lot. It usually helps. Jace said.

"Listen, just wait for Hodge to get here and he will explain". Clarry crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who said we were going with you"? Jace shrugged.

"Not my problem. You'll both be coming willingly or unwillingly". I glared and as Clary asked.

"Are you threatening to kidnap us"?! He said offhandedly.

"if you look at it like that then yes". I snapped.

"Over my dead body you will"! He shrugged again and looked at me lazily.

"I won't kill you thought you might have to be rendered unconscious". I let out an angry breath and was about to tell him what I think about that. But Clary phone rang. Jace said.

"Answer it if you like". I gave him a sneer.

"Like we need your permission". He just raised his eyebrows in response. I sighed, knowing who was on the phone.

"Just answer it, she must be worried". She nodded and dug into her bag. She pressed it against her ear and asked.

"Mom"? I waited, she probably wanted us home right now and I wanted to go just to get away from this blond haired annoyance. About 10 seconds later Clary said.

"Don't worry Mom. We're fine. We'll be home-". My eyes widened in shock when I heard frantic shouting on the other side of the conversation. I looked over at Jace and saw a little bit of concern in his eyes. At least he ain't a cold hard bastard. Then Clary screamed a panicked tone in her voice.

"Mom! Mom, are you alright"?! I walked over until I was hovering at her shoulder.

"Clary, what's going on"?! She ignored me. Clary said.

"Who's found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you-"? I pressed my ear as close to hers as I could and had a grip on her shoulder that I tightened when I heard a large crash and a thump. I heard her say.

"I love you Clary, tell Erin I love her too"! Before I could yell anything, the phone went dead. I heard Jace.

"What's going on, Clary"? My eyes were wide as I looked at the phone I swallowed the lump in my throat. Clary went to go call again, but I snatched the phone and dialed her number and caught a blank. I dialed again and mumbled under my breath.

"Dammit, dammit"! My whole body was shaking lightly. Dial tone again. I want to know what happened to my Mom. What hurt her, what hurt my Mommy! I don't care how childish that sounds! Jace said.

"Erin, what happened"? I was not aware he knew my name. I shock and my shuddering, I dropped the phone on the street and when I picked it up a huge crack was on it and it was dead. Clary took it from me and I ran a hand through my blond hair. I swore.

"Fuck it all"! I paced back and forth. Clary grabbed something that looked like a phone and he said.

"That's not a phone, it's a Sensor". I walked over to them and said.

"We need what you call a phone to call the police"! Clary grabbed my hand tightly and we ran off down the street to our mother, who is in trouble.

**Sorry for a little bit of a long wait, but as you can see it is about half longer than the first. I don't know when I'll update it, but it is one of my recent projects. **

**I also will give thanks to the people that followed and favorites along with my first Reviewer A. R2914. I hope you like and as you said, 'live' this chapter.**

**It may seem like she hates Jace, but she doesn't know him at all. He freaked, stalked and jut pissed her off. Because really, for anyone that seen the movie and read the books, I don't think anyone could hate Jace, even with his Asshole moments. I hope you like this**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's Sister

Chapter 3

I had Clary's hand clutched tightly in mine as we ran down the street, through traffic, a stoplight and almost hit by a couple of cars, but at the moment I didn't care about that. I didn't Clary did either. She looked at the thing she took from Jace while I was pulling her along.

I glanced at it every once in a while. It had the shape of a normal phone, but that was where the similarities ended. It had no screen on it and buttons that made no sense, but the symbols looked ancient. I then decided it didn't matter and focused on the way home.

We were breathing a little heavy the time we ended up at the house. The light was on like usual, but I could not shake the feeling something was most defiantly wrong. Before we could go in I heard someone say.

"Where do you think you two are going"? I looked to see Madam Dorothea out, in front of her door. I felt Clary clutch my hand tighter when she heard it, but loosened when she saw who it was. I let go of her hand, now that I knew we would not loose each other on the street. Madam Dorothea had a annoyed tone of voice when she said.

"What is your mother doing up there? Moving furniture because she is making a god awful racket"! I rolled my eyes at this, oh I don't know hurt, does she even know the number to the police? She was going on about how Luke needed to fix that and this, she thought Luke was Mom's boyfriend no matter how many times she was corrected. I blurted out.

"We really need to go; Luke can deal with this later, okay"?! She sent me a dirty look, but agreed. She went back inside and I said.

"Let's go". Well, I meant to say, but for some reason, it came out like a whisper. I noticed the door slightly ajar and tensed. Clary pushed past me and I walked in after her, hoping for the best. What shocked me was all the lights were on in the house, it was almost blinding.

We were walking slowly down the hall and Clary called out.

"Mom, we're home"! My mind seemed to not work at the moment and my breath almost left me when I went in the living room. The windows were opened, the sofa was ripped up, the piano was on its side and books shelves were on the floor and it made me wonder about my own book shelves with my precious books in my room. I ignored that thought as my head was filled with worry for my mother.

But what was really bad was my Mom's beautiful, precious, wonderful paintings on the floor on out of their canvas and ripped up. Clary looked around wildly as she shrieked.

"Mom, where are you! Mommy"! I winced and knew I would be screaming if my voice worked and I didn't have cotton or liquid honey in my throat. I looked around and felt anger white hot anger in my chest at whoever did this to her and my home and upset my sister and myself. I looked closer in the room and finally found my voice.

"Mom? Where the hell are you"?! I looked around, my eyes darting everywhere. Suddenly, Clary ran into the kitchen and I raced after her yelling.

"Wait! Clary, stop it"! I bumped into her at the front of Mom's bathroom. I grabbed her shoulder and shook it.

"Clary, come on! We need to get help or something". She nodded slowly; I hated to ask for help, but knew it had to be done. I knew for now I had to take up the older sibling role even if I was scared shitless myself. I was broken out of my musing by a slithering noise, almost wet. Also a thud. It made me freeze at what I might have said next. I turned slowly along with Clary and I was seized with terror at what I saw.

It was on the floor and was one of the ugliest things I have ever seen. It's eyes were in the middle of its head for one, it looked like it could be a cross breed between an alligator and worm of some kind, it had a large flat snout, spiked tail and too many legs to count from under it and it looked to be ready to attack. My breath caught in my throat and I knew the term your blood freezing finally meant.

I grabbed Clary but the back of the shirt and staggered backward in fear. My eyes were wide and my breaths were coming in uneven pants. It missed and growled at us lowly; Clary grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall, me running too. It was hanging on the doorway and it opened its mouth, green drool falling from it and sharp dagger like teeth. I shook my head as I heard it hiss out.

"Girls, Flesh, blood, to eat, oh, to eat". How about, not to eat and leave the nice girls alone! Clary threw a picture at it, but it just bounced off and that woke me up. I shivered, yanked myself off Clary's grip and leaned on my back, rearing my legs back and kicking it as hard as I could. The thing shook it's and I yanked my legs close to my chest when a lot of that Green goo came out of its mouth. Though some drops landed on my pants and I gasped in fear when it started to go through them. I kicked the part on my pants and didn't feel anything, no pain or nothing. It gurgled at us.

"Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins…" I took enough Biology to know what that means. I jumped back and hit a wall. I saw Clary do the same. It knocked into us and I gave a scream so loud, it was a shriek. Clary grabbed something and shoved it down its throat to keep it away from eating us and I almost passed out at the smell of its breath.

I rolled off of us and to my shock started shaking all over the place, legs going in all different directions. I ran and Clary did too, but something thumped to the floor. I screamed when I saw Clary passed out on her face. I was trembling, no, not her! I was crouched near her and I backed up a little as the thing looked to spring at me and slammed myself into a wall and then heard a screech. I was against the wall, my shoulders against it, sitting on my butt and my palms pressed to the floor. I saw a sword and looked to see a guy with blond and gold eyes. There were no more things and I looked at Jace.

I never was happier to see the arrogant guy. I closed my eyes and went over everything I saw. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt someone shake me on the shoulder and looked to see Jace eye level with me. I looked away from him and let out a sharp breath of air, Clary was not there.

"Where is she? Where is my sister"?! I knew there must have been a hysteric tone in my voice. He said.

"Downstairs, we have to go, she has poison in her system and she has a little over an hour to live before it will kill her. I need you to stand". I nodded and shakily got up on two feet. Jace grabbed my hand and pulled my down the stairs. I noticed Clary lying in the grass and I fell to my knees next to her. I saw police cars down the street and Jace grabbing some clothes and ripping them into strips. I grabbed Clary's hand and felt that she still had a pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God". Jace looked at her and said.

"Don't move". She mumbled.

"Erin…" I nodded.

"Right here, hey, you're going to be okay, hang in there". Clary tried to move, but I gently pushed her back down and Jace wandered over to us.

"I told you not to move. The Ravener Demon got you in the back of the neck; it was half-dead so it wasn't much of a sting. But we have to get you to the Institute, hold still". Jace looked at me.

"You aren't hurt, are you"? I shook my head no numbly. I was scared to see Clary shudder.

"The thing-it talked". I looked up at Jace as he said.

"You heard a demon talk before". I said with a frown.

"Even if I'll admit it was a demon you killed, it still looked like a person". I moved to the side a bit as he wrapped the cloth strips around her head. He said.

"That's because that was an Eidolon Demon. A shape-changer. Ravener looks how they look, not very attractive, but they are too stupid to care". I could agree on that one. Even if it was scary and almost made me shit myself, it was not smart at all. Before I could stop her, Clary sat up and I looked at her worriedly. She said it a hoarse voice.

"The police are here, we should-". I cut her off.

"Clary, I don't think that could help. If demons are real, I don't think police will believe it". I told her this softly, my way kinder side coming out. Jace seemed to nod.

"That and ten to one chances those police are demons". It was quiet and then Clary croaked out.

"Our Mom". My eyes widened, after what happened, I forgot. I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest. He then told her what he told me before; she only had an hour to live if she didn't come with him. He helped her up and I let her lean on me. I looked at one of the police people and it was a woman and I realized Jace must have been right; it had to be a demon because instead of a hand it had a skeleton hand instead. Clary gasped and I managed to say.

"Her hand-". Jace nodded.

"I told you they could be demons. If there a way out of here". Clary shook her head.

"There's no way. It's bricked up-". I froze when I heard her cough and swore out loud when I saw her cough out red liquid which I knew to be blood. Jace grabbed her hand and drew something on her wrist. Three overlapping circles were on her wrist. He seemed to hesitate and he put his hand out for my wrist. I clutched it, my eyes wide. He said.

"Look, I'll explain, but this will hide you temporarily and we need to get your sister some help, you want that don't you"? I nodded and gave my right wrist to him. He gripped it and did the same thing. I winced at the slight sting it gave me. Though it went away, like a needle pricking the skin. Clary said.

"Jace". She fell, but he caught her in his arms. He shoved the thing in his pocket and carried her. We ran off and I had to run my fastest to keep pace even if he had my sister in his arms. We ended up on the subway and since we could not be seen, we got away with it. He sat her it between and got off on like the second stop and I chased after him, my mouth felt glued shut and he didn't feel like talking.

We ended up at the doors of a church and I followed him as he pushed them open and ran the elevator. I looked at her nervously and Jace was staring at the doors until they opened. He kept a face pace and I stumbled after him and I almost slammed into a wall as he went into a corner and when were in front of some room and I looked to see white everything once were inside with beds and things like that. A girl came to meet us and I noticed it was the girl from the club Isabelle.

She gaped at us and Jace shook his head. "It's not the time, go get Hodge before she dies". She sent Jace a dirty look before running out and Jace set her on a bed. I asked finally.

"Will she be okay"? He answered back.

"She should be, only Hodge helps her". I nodded and sat on one of the beds tiredly.

An older man came in with that boy; I think he is Isabelle's brother, that's why Jace said before. I don't think I know his name. This man had a hawk like nose and graying hair. He seemed okay enough. I lie on my back on the bed and without meaning to, let my eyes close and fell asleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

I woke up with my head pounding. I looked over to see Clary on a bed with her chest rising and falling and I relaxed, at lease she's not going to die. I looked to see that girl in the room, Isabelle. I sat up and my headache got worse. I held my head in my hands with a groan. I heard footsteps and had something thrust right in front of my face. I blinked and looked to see Isabelle holding a cup in my face with some kind of liquid. I looked at her confused and scowled when I saw her sigh and roll her eyes.

"It will help you with your head, Hodge made it". I took it from her and eyed it. I downed it and my headache started top clear already. I nodded.

"Thank you. Isn't Hodge Jace's tutor"? She sighed again.

"Was there anything he didn't tell you"? I shrugged.

"Oh maybe that he barely told us what exactly you people are, but other that we had a nice conversation over tea about everything else". It was her turn to scowl at me and I saw a glare on her face. I was just happy I managed to get my tongue back. I looked over at Clary and her blank face. I felt guild in my chest. If only I could have did something more to help her. I got up and she started to say something, but I walked over to Clary's bed and sat down on a chair next to it. I asked.

"Will she be okay"? I looked to see her shrug.

"Possible, you both been asleep for about a day". I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I wish it was me like that, why did I freeze like that. I know it was scary, but my sister could have been killed if it was not for Jace. After a minute Isabelle said.

"Now stop moping and follow me to the library to meet Hodge". I glared at her. That other guy looked like her brother, how would she like it if this happened to him. I nodded and decided to see that guy. I think I saw him before I passed out. I followed her through a couple of hallways in silence until we were in front of these doors.

She pushed them opened and my eyes widened in amazement. Some were normal books and most were wrapped up parchment paper. Books were everywhere. I whipped my head around; I think I just found my heaven on earth. I heard a chuckle and looked see that guy from earlier, Hodge. He smiled when he saw me.

"Nice to see you awake. I'm Hodge Starkweather, a history professor". I shook his hand and said.

"I'm Erin Fray". He stated.

"I can see you love books". I nodded with a grin and heard clicking heels meaning Isabelle left. I said.

"Yes, I love them a lot. So, you helped my sister, right"? He gave me a nod and I went on. "So she will be okay"? He nodded.

"She should be though it might take a couple of days". He said.

"I heard from Jace you both killed a Ravener Demon. You mind telling me what happened"? I shook my head.

"Can I wait until my sister wakes up"? He nodded.

"That's fine". I asked.

"Do you mind if I hang around here and read something"? He shrugged and said.

"Go on ahead". He went up the spiral staircase, leaving me alone. I looked at the shelves, letting my fingers run across the spines. I picked up a random and saw Demonology written across the front. I opened the cover and saw the name of the Demon, a sketch or picture and then things about the demon. I flipped through and the lay out was the same. I closed it, not wanting to accept it all until I got all answers. I placed it back walked down the room and picked up another book with raised eyebrows. I smirked as I read the title.

'_Latin for Beginners'. _I picked it up and sat in a chair in the corner that was padded and large. Sinking into it, I opened the book and started to look over the verbs first.

/ / / / /

For the next couple of days I learned a little bit of Latin, I learned to say _a Bene Plactio_ meaning **to one well please**, _Alumus_ meaning **pupil,** _de jure _meaning **law**. I think that was a big Shadowhunter thing because it was highlighted and underlined. I then picked up on a book of Werewolves and Vampires. I was interested and that kept me busy. I also met the boy that looked like Isabelle again and found out his name was Alec. He had an ever present scowl on his face, like life permanently sucked for him.

I decided to leave him alone, he might have been nice, but I didn't want to get on his bad side. Isabelle came by everyone in a while, but I could tell she was not a book person nor she cared about me at all. Jace came in once he heard I was awake and told me where the kitchen was and to beware Isabelle's cooking for some reason. I asked why and all he told me was that I would prefer death by the Ravener Demon and it was left at that.

Hodge would look at me from time to time coming in and out of the library. He once had a weird look on his face when I was bent over my book and he couldn't really see me. But when I looked at him he had that normal friendly smile on his face. I shrugged it off. I just gotten food from the refrigerator, mostly old take out and slightly over due milk.

Other than my worrying over my Mom and Clary, I had a good time. Right now I was scanning through the Latin book, but I had to set it down because my Mom and Clary was on my mind. Where was my Mom for one this, someone must have token her and Clary should wake up soon, that's what Hodge said anyway. I put the book away. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I felt guilty again. I decided to walk around.

I then heard a familiar voice say, "How did you know? That I like books"? It was Clary. Hodge said as I walked over to the front of the library.

"The look on your face when I walked in, I doubt that you were awed by me". I chuckled and Clary said.

"Erin would love this place; do you know where she is"? Hodge gave another chuckle and Jace said.

"Here, it's like she lives here for the last couple of days". I said when I was behind Clary.

"Boo"! She jumped and glared when she saw me and then I saw her eyes lighten up. I said.

"Later, you fine now"? She nodded with a smile. I fell half lighter than I did before. I stood by her and she turned back to Hodge. He said.

"Well, here she is. I knew she was here somewhere". I nodded and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I saw her looking a Hugo, the raven on his shoulder. That thing seemed to follow him everywhere, like a faithful pet. It freaked me out a bit, But who am I to say anything. Hodge said to her.

"This is Hugo. Hugo is a raven and as much, knows many things. I, meanwhile am Hodge Starkweather, a professor of history and do not know enough". I chuckled at that, you could never know enough. Clary said while shaking his hand.

"Clary Fray". Hodge said with a smile.

"I am happy to meet one of the two that beat a Ravener Demon with their two hands, though Erin here told me to wait until you woke up". Clary looked back at me and I nodded with a small grin. I really wanted to hug the living daylights out of her, but I knew now was not the time. Clary said.

"It wasn't with my bare hands, though Erin kicked it". They looked at me and I shrugged with a smirk.

"What can I say, it got annoying". I heard Jace snort from behind me and Hodge chuckle. Jace said.

"She used my stele to kill it; the runes must have choked it. By the way, I need a new one". Hodge said.

"There are extra in the weapon room. What gave you the idea to use a sensor"? Before either of us could answer, I heard Alec say, distain in his voice.

"I can't believe you buy that story, Hodge". He was in one of the heavily padded chairs by the fire place. Sometimes at night, Hodge lights it up and I fall asleep over there for the past two nights. He looked at her with hatred, a lot more hatred than he showed me. It made me tense and shift myself so I was in front of Clary than behind her. Hodge raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Are you saying they didn't kill the demon"? Alec said.

"Of course they didn't. They are mundanes and little children. No way had they killed a Ravener". I felt my eyes narrow at Alec. I hated being accused of things I didn't do. We went through hell with that thing and he says we are liars. Clary said.

"We are not kids; we'll be 16 on Sunday". Hodge mentioned that Isabelle was the same age and Alec said she was some kind of Shadowhunter greatness or something. He then said we were from New Jersey. Now, that is an insult. I snapped.

"We're from Brooklyn! Get your facts straight before you insult somebody"! He looked slightly taken back, but Clary snapped before he could say anything.

"And so what? We just killed a demon in our own house, and you're going to be a dick-head about it because I'm not a spoiled rich kid like you and your sister". My lips widened in a large grin at this and I looked at her proudly, I knew she had it in her. Alec looked at us shocked, my grinning face and what Clary said.

"What did you call me"? I smirked.

"Hard of hearing"? He glared at me; his eyes like blue shards of broken glass that made me tense right away. Jace though found the whole thing funny and laughed. Alec meanwhile didn't find this funny and asked, standing to his feet.

"It's not funny, Jace. Are you going to let them stand there and be rude to me"? Jace said.

"Yes, it could be good endurance training". Alec looked tense as he said.

"We may be Parabatai, but your flippancy is wearing on my patience". They started arguing about the demon and how we could have killed it and it ended with "Now you're suggesting in commit suicide"? Alec looked aggravated as he said.

"It isn't right for them to be here. Mundies aren't allowed in the Institute, and there is good reason for that. If anyone knew about this, we could be reported to the Clave". Hodge said.

"That's not entirely true; The Law does allow us to offer sanctuary to mundanes in certain situations. A Ravener had attacked their mother, they could have been next". The thought makes me sick to my stomach, if she had never stolen that Stele from Jace or if he hadn't showed up, one or both of us would have been dead. Right now, I'm just keeping quiet for the conversation. Trying to get all the information I can.

Alec then said that Raveners were search and destroy machines, only a warlock or powerful Demon Lords could summon them. He asked what one would want with us and Clary said it was a mistake. I frowned as they all looked at me.

"It could be a mistake…" I shook my head firmly at the not so good evidence in my head and said clearer.

"A mistake, she's right". Alec said though.

"Demons don't make those kinds of mistakes. If your mother was innocent" I snapped.

"What do you mean 'if'"? He looked at me shocked for my outburst. I'm not going to have someone insult my mother, who is lost or hurt somewhere. My heart gave a twinge painfully in my chest when that thought came up. Hodge rescued Alec.

"What he means, is that it is extremely unusual for a powerful demon, the kind who must command the host of lesser demons, to interest it in human beings. No mundane may slay a demon, they lack the power, there has been some, desperate enough to find a witch or warlock to do it for them". I went over all he said as Clary told him that our mother and I had to agree for a minute.

But then I thought about it, Mom being so secretive with a lot of things, this afternoon, the attack and then the demon. I read about the Ravener demon and what Alec said was true. The question is…

"…What was the Ravener Demon searching for"? They all stared at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why am I being looked at like that? You more _experienced _Shadowhunters must be thinking that, am I wrong"? I know they realized the empathies I put on experienced. Jace said.

"You seem to be thinking in the right direction, Mundie". I glared at him. Alec looked at calculatingly and I looked at him the same, he said with a frown.

"You seem to know a lot more than your sister". Hodge said.

"Well, she has been reading nonstop for the past two days, sleeping and eating a little being the only exception". I shrugged and gave a mocking grin.

"Knowledge is power and strength, is it not"? Jace nodded along, like in agreement and Hodge looked at me, something far away in his face, like he was remembering something. I grimaced because he looked like that two other times I was here and Luke and Mom looked like that in the past while looking at me, but never Clary. I wonder why that is. Hodge said.

"Well, it looks like we are back where we started; I think it's time to contact the Clave". I frowned with narrowed eyes as Jace protested and Hodge said.

"It made sense to keep Clary and Erin's presence here a secret while we were not sure they would recover, but they have and they are the first mundanes to be in the institute in a hundred years. You know the rules of mundanes are Shadowhunters, Jace. We must tell the Clave". What so dangerous about this. If they think about hurting me or my sister, they have another thing coming. While Clary said that she was indeed a mundane, I had to agree, but why did I get a feeling it was wrong.

The feelings have been running wild for a while. The more I read on this stuff, the more I want to know. I felt a shake and I looked to see Clary looking at me worriedly.

"Erin! Are you okay"?! I blinked at her with a frown and then shook my head lightly and said.

"Sorry, I must have been lost in thought. What were you saying"? Jace rolled his eyes (which I ignored).

"Since you aren't off into space anyone, show him your wrist". I frowned and then moved my arm. The mark was still there and I saw Clary do the same thing. It still had faint over lapping circles from before. Jace shrugged.

"See, it didn't even hurt". Hodge though was angry as he said.

"That's not the point; you could have turned them to Forsaken". I looked at Jace with a scowl. Whatever Forsaken was, I could not tell it was good. Anything that sounds like Forsaken, don't sound too great, especially since I never seen Hodge angry, even if I only known him for a couple of days. His face seemed to be the non-angry type. Alec seemed to think the same as he flushed angrily.

"I can't believe you Jace, only Clave blood could receive marks-they kill mundanes". My eyes widened in shock as I looked at the three of them.

"_Kill us"?! _I felt three pairs of eyes on me. I glared at Jace. He said.

"I knew there was a chance-"I snapped.

"So what, if we were mundanes, killing us would be no big deal? We are not good enough, just pets"? They looked at me a little shocked and I realized I was pacing a little.

"I know how you look at us, I seen the clear contempt. I have a keen eye for reading people". Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really"? He was mocking me. I stared his straight in the eye, never wavering. His eyes were golden in color calculating like mine. His held more knowledge for this world I have been thrust into, but close enough the same. Clary stopped our stare off by saying.

"We don't have Clave blood in us". Jace face snapped to hers.

"You must, because of that mark…" Hodge told him to stop and Jace went on.

"She could have been a Shadowhunter in hiding, maybe had some Downworlder enemies". I asked, a bit calmer now.

"You mean like Werewolves and Vampires right"? Jace said.

"Yes, along with Warlocks and the Fey". I scowled again.

"So you are saying some dog or leech stole our mother". Jace shrugged and I felt an intense look on me. It was Hodge. He asked.

"Why would you think that"?

"I'd hate anything that took my family away from me". Clary found her voice and said.

"Our mother was not a Shadowhunter". Jace asked about our father and she mentioned he was dead. I was looking around and then Clary suddenly said.

"Luke, could I have a phone". My eyes widened, I almost forgot, he must have found out about Mom and was freaking out. Hodge pointed to a phone that looked like from the old times. It was large with a spinning wheel with numbers. She did it and I was taping my foot impatiently. She put the phone to her ear. Clary said.

"Luke, it's me Clary". I waited and then she said.

"Yeah don't worry, Erin is with me too". I smiled, at least nothing got to Luke. Next she said.

"We're fine, sorry we didn't call. Mom-". Clary face fell when she said.

"Then you haven't found her". My shoulder slumped with a sigh. She asked something.

"What did the police say"? Clary said a couple of seconds later.

"We are in the city with a couple of friends. If you give us money we could-". I frowned in concern when she almost dropped it and said what in the phone. It was a moment before she spoke again, a small whine in her voice.

"But I don't want to stay here, I don't know these people-". He must o said something to hurt her because he face was crestfallen where only I could see and it angered me to what Luke was saying. I held a hand out and she looked at me and shoved it into my hand, I said.

"Luke". It was quiet and I heard him ask.

"Erin"? I asked.

"Yeah, what are you saying"? He said.

"You both need to stay where you are". I hissed out a shocked breath.

"What? But do you even-". His voice was rough as he said.

"Shut up for a moment, you are older. You both can take care of yourselves, without me". I froze for a second. I said.

"But, wait Luke, you don't know-". His voice was harder than I ever heard.

"I'm not yours or Clary father". My jaw tightened at the harsh words. We always looked at him like that even if no one said it our loud. I pushed down the hurt deep in my chest and felt my eyes almost darken.

"Fine then, never knew you would do this now of all times". I turned away from them and lowered my voice. "If you want to betray me and my sister after over 10 years be my guest. You betrayed our trust badly, especially mine". It was quiet and he said.

"Good, then I can trust that you won't call for favors again"? I closed my eyes until the burning in my eyes left and said.

"You can bet on that". I heard a good before the phone clicked dead. I took the phone off my ear and shrugged at Clary, her face saddened. I slammed the phone down in anger. So much for trusting people. I leaned against the desk, my face in an angry look. My concentration not there, but in the back of my mind.

The time I looked, Jace and Alec had left and I did not give shit or even be curious about it like I usually am. I looked at her face, it was tight and I knew her eyes were swimming in tears. I pulled her until she was sitting on the couch. I put an arm around her shoulder when I heard her sniffle and looked to see tears on her face. I could not cry, I don't know why, but it just didn't happen. I looked at Hodge and asked.

"Hodge. Can you give us a minute"? He nodded and walked back over to his desk. I turned a little and hugged her tightly, finally relieved to see her fine. She wound her arms around me and hugged me tighter. I looked her in the eyes and muttered.

"You okay"? She let go of me and nodded. Hodge came back over and gave her something to wipe her face as Clary said sorry for crying. I got up and leaned against the wall. Hodge was talking about the reason for crying is not always fear, but life changing moments and I sighed. Hodge asked if she wanted tea and she said.

"I don't want tea; I want to find my mother. And then I want to find out who took her and then kill them". I sighed again and said.

"Hodge, let's cut the formalities and get back to business. If you will". I waved my hand. Clary looked at him and asked.

"What am I supposed to do then"? Hodge shrugged and said.

"You can start by telling me a little of what happened. The demon you both saw in your apartment, was that the first one you ever seen"? Before she could answer, I said.

"No". They looked at me and I said.

"In the club Pandemonium last night we saw one along with Alec, Jace and Isabelle". Hodge nodded, like this was old information. He looked thoughtful as he asked, turning to look at me and back at Clary.

"Are you sure your mother never mentioned anything to you. Was she ever interested in myths, fairy tales"? Clary said as I started to pace a little.

"No, she hated that kind of stuff. She said it was childish". That was true, I still like some Anime and shuck over to Simon's house to watch it. He let me, laughing and saying it was like doing drugs and hiding from your parents. The only close enough thing I've been to Demons is books and that Anime _Blue Exorcist. _

Thinking of Simon made me feel guilty, we left him three days ago, and he must be worried about Clary. I toned back to the conversation when Hodge asked me.

"Erin, how about you, anything to add"? I shook my head and said.

"I do have a question, who is Valentine"? He stared at me in shock and asked.

"Why do you ask"? I said.

"Because both demons mention him and I'm curious. What is he, a higher demon"? He shook his head at this and me and Clary looked at him curiously.

"No, Valentine was a Shadowhunter". I cocked my head to the side confused, why do they treat him name like one of the worst things or a bad sin? Hodge noticed the confused look on my face. Clary asked.

"What do you mean was"? Hodge said.

"That's because he's dead, he's been dead for 15 years". Clary asked if it could be the same name, but a different person. It could be possible, but I asked when I remembered what Jace called the other demon from the club.

"Do Ravener demons and Eidolon demon work together"? He looked at me curiously.

"No, since Ravener demon work under another and Eidolon are usually by themselves. Why do you ask"? I said as I finally sat on the edge of the couch and leaning forward.

"They both talked about this Valentine character. What do we know about him? He's dead to you guys, but one can't be too cautious, right"? He nodded slowly, like he was thinking about it.

"That could be true, but it could also be because of the Accords". Clary seemed to know what he was talking about.

"The peace negations, Jace mentioned those. Peace with who"? I had no idea what they were talking about as Hodge said.

"Downworlders". I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about"? Hodge looked at me and had a apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry, they are peace negations made a while ago between Downworlders and us". I nodded; at least I knew what it was. Clary asked.

"The Downworlders, like Vampires, Werewolves…" Hodge nodded.

"The Fair folk, Faeries and Lilith's children, half demon and half human". Clary asked him about Shadowhunters as I got up from the couch and started pacing again. Hodge said.

"We are sometimes called the Nephilim. In the Bible, they were offspring of Humans and Angels. The legend of Shadowhunters is the origin is that they were created more than a thousand years ago, when humans were being overrun by demons in other worlds. A warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his blood with some of human blood in a cup, and gave it to those men to drink. Those who drank it became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children. The cup was therefore known as the Mortal Cup. The legend may not be known as fact, what is true is that through the years, Shadowhunters ranks have been depleted, it was always possible to make more by using the cup".

I blinked and stopped pacing as I closed my eyes and though about the information. _So Shadowhunters are half human, half Angel, it's said for Shadowhunters to last about a thousand years and the mortal cup makes more of them. Sounds easy enough._ Hodge then started talking about how the cup disappeared.

"The Cup is destroyed by Valentine, just before he died. He set a great fire and burned himself and his family, his wife and his son. No one will build there; they say the land is cursed". They say he's dead. This crap reminds me of Harry Potter and Voldemort. I shook my head from the thought that is just a fictional book. But then again wasn't this world fictional too until Jace came along. I tuned back to Hodge as he answered something Clary asked.

"He didn't approve of the Accords. He despised Downworlders and decided these should be disposed of. Though Downworlders were not demons, he still felt them evil in nature. The Clave did not agree, they felt the alliance of Downworlders could help rid of Demons. People agreed". Clary asked if the Accords got signed and Hodge sighed as he said.

"Yes, they were signed. When the Downworlders saw the Clave turn against Valentine and his circle in his defense, they realized Shadowhunters were not their enemies. Ironically, with his insurrection Valentine made the Accords possible". I said with a frown.

"So that is the Uprising, I sort of read about. This 'Circle' and Valentine going against the Downworlders at the Accords and that is what caused them to go into effect". Hodge nodded with a grim smile.  
"That sums it up". I frowned deeper and said.

"Well, it's a good thing he did then. These Downworlders that do nothing wrong don't deserve to be killed. Like Vampires and Werewolves must have been Human once, right". He nodded as he sat down.

"That was in the mind of the Clave". Hodge said.

"Since we are done with that, I'll message the Clave to see what we can do about your mother and I'll also see to the Silent Brothers". I asked.

"Who are they"? Hodge said.

"Another kind of Shadowhunter, don't worry you'll see". It was quiet for a moment and then Clary said.

"So, can we go home"? I looked at Hodge too and he said.

"I'm afraid not, it's too dangerous". I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to see the books that lasted, no matter how selfish that would be". Clary pleaded.

"Please, I have to see what's left". Hodge agreed only if Jace would come with us and before anyone could say anything else, the doors opened and I heard.

"Hey Hodge! I'm back"! It didn't sound like a voice I have heard before. I looked to see a boy around my age with dark brown hair that curled around his ears and stopped at the top of his neck. His bangs were on top of his forehead, about touching his eyebrows. His eyes were a deep blue; he had a straight nose and a small smile on his lips. He was in some kind of black gear. The pants looked tough and he had on a black t-shirt. I could see the muscles in his arms, not bulging and not nonexistent either. He was really good looking and I felt a smile just from looking at him.

What was wrong with me?! I should not act like this in front of another guy. Hodge stopped himself and said.

"I almost forgot, this is Samuel Ravenwood". He smiled at both of us and I grinned back at him, his smile was almost shy. I said.

"Hi, I'm Erin Fray". Clary muttered her name and asked.

"Can we go now"? Hodge nodded and Samuel asked.

"What's going on"? Hodge said.

"They are going back to their home to get something's since they will be staying with us, Jace is taking them". He smiled again and said.

"I'll go too, I kind of interesting". Hodge shrugged.

"Fine, be my guest". I chuckled and said.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier". Samuel too laughed and we walked to the front door and Clary sent me a look that had a smirk and I had no idea what she was thinking. Then the three of us walked to the Weapons room to get Jace.


End file.
